


Sun In The Night

by HunterHero179



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterHero179/pseuds/HunterHero179
Summary: Gura gets nightmares, but luckily she's got her sunshine with her.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Sun In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this [this art piece](https://twitter.com/bbbbungle/status/1367214647015784451) by bungle on twitter! One of my favorite art pieces, it's very good, check it out!

_It was just a swirl of blood, water, and dirt. No matter where she twisted and turned, it was just a blur. Something biting into her tail, pulling her down, down deeper into the black water below. She forced her body upwards, but the teeth locked in her flesh just bit harder and pulled harder. More red flashed by her eyes, the pain in her tail intensifying._

_The light was quickly fading away, her hand reaching out towards the sun. No no no no not down here, in the dark without the sunlight. Another pull and now she felt that chunk of her ripping off of her body and she screamed pulmenting further down and down and down and down and_

She shot up from where she laid on her bed, sweat coating her face. The dark blinded her for a second, but then she could see.

“ _Ah-_ ” she breathed out. Her lungs heaved heavily in her chest as her heart thumped against her ribs. “ _Ah-_ ” Softer, but now dipped in the terror she still felt running through her nerves. She put her fists over her eyes, which welled up and tears gently started flowing.

She breathed in, shakily, her breath hitching as she pushed air out. Something kicked her hip and she looked up from her hands.

Ame. Still sleeping besides her, back to her. Still unaware of the distressed shark. Light little snores came from her, the rhythmic rise and fall of the blanket following each snore. Ame. Ame Ame Ame. The living defination of sunshine.

She stared at the sleeping detective, something mixing unpleasantly with the lingering fear in her. Hesitation. That’s what it was. It made her pause, kept her staring at her sun instead of moving. The sound of her own labored breathing hit her ears.

With shaking hands, she grasped Ame’s arm and started to roll her over onto her back. Hesitation still coasted through her veins, causing the shaking, but it didn’t matter. Ame made some sort of gurgle and fell silent.

Now tucked between Ame’s arm and side, Gura wrapped her own around the detective’s waist, waiting for the moment where everything inside her calmed down. Hesitation had bled away into uncertainty. Sure, Ame hadn’t woken up from such rough handling, but what if…. What if she still couldn’t calm down? What if she kept spiraling downwards into some sort of panicked frenzy? That she just trapped herself in the embrace of a sleeping person, a person she didn’t want to wake up just for her to see the damn stupid fear roaming in her ribs?

She pressed her head into Ame’s chest, willing her brain to turn off and leave it be. Willed herself to relax and listen to the steady thumping travelling into her eardrum. Steady heartbeat, making a ‘ _bmdp, bmdp_ ’ noise. She inhaled, burying her nose into the dip of Ame's collarbone. A warmth flooded her and her brain, once so overactive and wired, shut off at the feeling.

Somewhere in the night, she fell back to sleep, unaware of so. One moment, she was soaking in the soft heat Ame gave off and the next she was deep within the darkness of sleep. Nothing came out from the black to haunt her. Her slumber was restful and empty of dreams or nightmares of any kind.

All that echoed in the darkness was the steady sound of ‘ _bmdp, bmdp, bmdp_ ’.

* * *

“Did you have a nightmare last night or somethin’?” Ame asked, and Gura froze in her spot.

In all honesty, she had forgotten what transpired last night, the memories lost in the sands of her mind. When she woke up, she woke up alone, but that didn’t worry her. She could hear the soft shuffling of feet outside the door, followed by muttering. She had gotten up, padded out of her room and into the kitchen, where Ame puttered around, attempting to figure out where Gura kept anything in her damn house. Gura sat down at her table, rubbing the remaining sleep in her eyes, when Ame asked that question and…

And she just froze.

Ame paused as well, arm outstretched to reach a cereal box hidden in a top cabinet. She glanced over to Gura, then withdrew her arm. Gingerly, she walked over to the frozen shark, bent down to be eye level and, with a gentle touch, cupped Gura’s face in her hands. Rubbing her thumbs on her cheeks, Ame leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. She closed her eyes, giving Gura a moment.

She felt a shaky exhale on her face, then smaller hands covering her own. Ame hummed, letting Gura decide when to speak. She continued rubbing her thumbs on Gura’s cheeks and felt the shark’s head start to relax in her hands. A small smile crept upon her face at that.

A sigh. “Yeah, I did….” Gura finally answered, uncharacteristically quiet and shy as she spoke. Her hands squeezed Ame’s, pulling them away from her face so she could hold them. “Wh… why did you ask?”

Another hum from Ame. “Well, when you wake up to a shark girl practically clinging to your body like it’s a lifeline, you get ideas on why that’s so.”

She leaned back and looked Gura in the eye. "Wanna talk about it or…?"

“I don’t know, really,” Gura said, looking away for a second before snapping her eyes back at Ame. She started to sway their connected hands around in gentle circles and Ame smiled wider. “It was just about that bite in my tail, nothing much. Just was scary when it was happening. In my dream.”

“Scary enough to come into the arms of your big, strong detective?” Her smile shifted to a more sly kind of grin and she laughed when Gura stuck her tongue out at her. But yet the smile shifted again, something more gentle and soft as she moved her hands out of Gura’s grip to cup the girl’s cheeks again.

"You know you could've woke me up, yeah?" Ame said, pulling Gura's face closer.

She shrugged, sheepishly looked at Ame and gave her a slight frown. "I know, I know, just. Couldn't do it. Didn't want to wake you up to some stupid night- Hey!"

Ame had flicked Gura's forehead and did it again when she tried swatting away the detective's hand. "Dont call it stupid, stupid."

"Oh, but you can call me stupid."

"Because you are right now."

Gura snorted, sticking her tongue out once more. Ame just leaned forward and kissed her cheek, noting the blush appearing right after. “Wake me up next time, knucklehead.”

“Fine, fine,” Gura relented, rolling her eyes but smiling ever so fondly at her. “I’ll kick you away then, if that’s what you want.”

“I’ll just fight back.”

“Oh, yeah?”

Ame wrapped her arm around the shark’s throat, pulling her in to give her a rightful noogie. They spent the morning pressing each others’ buttons, the night before becoming just a wisp of memory.


End file.
